Beautiful
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Kanda is beautiful in Lavi's eyes, and he always will be. LaviYuu drabblething shonen ai


**So here's a LaviYuu drabbly thing... It just kinda came to mind and so... here it is!**

**Rated T for mentions of sex and slight bloody stuff.**

**Saya doesn't own D.Gray-Man, if she did, the yaoi levels would be unbearable. But we'd all still read it anyways...**

_Beautiful_

Kanda Yuu is beautiful, but Lavi will never tell him that's what he thinks. Because Kanda is beautiful, but violent, and Lavi values his life. If he's not alive he cannot see that beautiful person.

Kanda will scowl in a way that shows he is infinitely uninterested. That is the expression Lavi sees on his face whenever they are in public, when they are not fighting Akuma or sparring, when they are simply existing. The expression is beautiful, it looks natural on his face. It rests on his countenance without troubles, his face stays smooth. Kanda makes this expression often, and he is beautiful.

Kanda will glare to show he is angry, that Lavi is in danger of meeting with Mugen painfully. The intensity of his eyes and the sharpness of his features becomes more pronounced when he glares, and it is beautiful. Kanda's eyes are a dark silvery color, when light hits them just right, the lighter tones become clear, and his eyes shine like the edge of his sword. His glare is another expression Kanda makes often, and he is beautiful.

Kanda will smirk when he feels proud, and superior. He will never smile in from of others, for his smiles are reserved for only the most special of occasions. But when Kanda is pleased with a job well done, he will smirk. Somehow, he makes arrogance and pride look as lovely as a girl can make meekness look. We walks with his head held high, his back straight, with that better-than-thou smirk in place, and he is beautiful.

Kanda will pout and blush vibrantly after a night of love-making, embarrassed that he let Lavi take control of him once again. Kanda says he doesn't like being submissive, but Lavi knows better than to believe that; he knows that if Kanda truly wanted to be the dominant one, then he definitely would make himself that. Kanda will wrap himself up in the bed's covers in sudden chastity. He will burry his face in Lavi's chest, to hide the radiant flush of his cheeks. He always says that it won't happen again. Kanda is in denial, and he is embarrassed, and he is beautiful all the while.

Kanda will fight, he will slash through hundreds of Akuma with his innocence, Mugen. When he is in battle, all his movements are necessary, not a single thing he does is superfluous. Every hastened step he takes is graceful, his footfalls are soundless. His hair will move behind him, a black streak that signals just where he had once been, teasing the Akuma, sending the message "you missed by just that much." It twists and sways, but somehow is always neat. Kanda will always win. He comes from the fight, battered, but he is victorious. He will be standing in the debris left from battle, some of the dust around him will settle itself on his uniform and hair, giving off a softening, powdered affect. Blood will seep from open wounds and mix into the black and white of his clothes, and even then, he is beautiful. Sometimes, when he catches himself thinking that after battle, Lavi thinks he is sick. How could Kanda's pain be beautiful to him? Still, he cannot deny that it is, that because even as Kanda tries to hide it, his pain shows he is weak, even if it's only a very little bit. Kanda is like other humans that way, he has a limit, and through the blood, destruction and weakness, Kanda is beautiful.

But Lavi thinks that Kanda is the most beautiful when he is asleep. When Kanda is sleeping, his face is peaceful, there is no scowl, smirk, or glare, but the corners of his lips curl upwards ever so slightly, the closest thing Kanda get's to smiling fully. He almost looks like a cat, content. He sleeps on his side, and always has one arm under his pillow, his other hand will rest on the pillow near his mouth. Kanda is lost in the peaceful abyss of his sleep, and he is happy that way. When Kanda sleeps his innocence shows, that little piece of kindness that he hides so well during the day. In his sleep, Kanda is childish, snuggling into the covers with that relaxed look on his visage. He is showing the self that he hides all the time, and he trusts Lavi, he trusts him enough to let him see this side of him that is so different from all the others. Kanda is innocent, and he is beautiful.

One day Lavi tells Kanda that he thinks so, but Kanda is proud. He looks away and huffs when Lavi brings it up, and says men weren't meant to be beautiful. That's when Lavi will wrap his arms around the slightly older boy from behind, and rests his chin on the other's shoulder, smiling as he kisses Kanda's cheek. Lavi says that it doesn't matter wether Kanda wants to be beautiful or not, because he is, and nothing will ever change that. He says that even if something did change the way Kanda looked, he would still always be beautiful to Lavi, and Lavi would love the beautiful Yuu. When Lavi says that, Kanda thinks that maybe being beautiful isn't so bad.

**This style of writing... is.. odd... very different from Saya's usual. But this is how it was when it came to mind, this is how the little person in her head who's going crazy with a typewriter decided to write this, and therefore, it was written how it was. Yay for LaviYuu! Saya loves them so much :3**


End file.
